


Clearview

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: AU (kind of), Nymphomaniac, One Shot, Shameless Smut, erotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: Her ways are like a Labyrinth. But not this time.





	Clearview

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains spoilers for "The Lives of the Mayfair Witches" Read at your own terms.  
> I just needed to get this out of my system. Don't regret it at all.  
> I'm reading "Merrick" and I'm only at the beggining. David's mood and my charcater's inspirations are what motivated me to write this.

I wasn’t sure of myself that day. Yes, I needed to get away from him and it looks like I found something more in synch with myself. Or someone. Lestat went into a semi-catatonic drugged stupor after that. After all it was his fault. Let him be angry and desperate. Didn’t he evoke my inner turmoil in the worst way, just at the right time? Yes, I shut him out so hard that it made him so desperate to the point of almost giving up. Acting like a happy, innocent little girl while taunting him like this by seeing somebody else, someone human, it was a lot for him to grasp. He just needed a little spark of hope, I guess.

Going to the place where Louis, David and Lestat were staying, I felt the strong scent of absinth. I was a little high myself. Every little tingle of sensation, was rushing through my veins. My body was hot, eyes bloodshot with lust, still recovering from my last night’s romantic escapade with my recent discovered addiction. My fingers were uneasy, eager to touch, body aching to feel again that special warmth that leads me to a high sensorial reverie.

I made myself at home very quickly and sensed around the room. Almost pitch dark, lighten up a little by candles, Louis was in the next room musing his delights by a book. David was nearby. But what about Lestat? Surely he was around. Alas, I saw him lying down in the most isolated bed of the house. No silk sheets or velvet, or anything. Defeated, perhaps? Almost immediately as I saw him, I caught his soft scent. He overfed to see the end of his endless hunger. I started to take my clothes off. The scent of blood was overpowering. He was laying down in a half fetal position facing the wall. I bit my lip remembering all the memories in that house. Just looking at the edge of the bed that was against the wall made me feel a tingle below.

Jeans and top off. Also the panties. I was bare-naked as I approached him. His scent was driving me mad. Heart racing in anticipation, this lust was overriding all of my senses. I crawl next to him and ran my hand up to his arm. A little breeze found its way through the tiniest gap and lightly touched my back. A little shiver ran through me as I squeezed his shoulder, silently pleading for something to happen. Heat started pooling down between my legs.

I felt a warm hand around my waist, turning me in a way that my back was against the said wall. I closed my eyes at the sudden movement. Heat. My body was warming up fast. Lust. I opened my eyes to see the source of that heat and I saw two light blue oceans piercing my soul. His eyes were a little bloodshot, weary but holding on to his newly possession in his hands. He was not at all himself. High on lust as I was, this would be interesting. I thought he was going to ravage me there and then. But his hand traveled softly up my waist to my face as he gave the most lustful and intimate kiss. My body melted fairly quickly in his hands as he acknowledges my need to feel him all around me. He had a tight grip in me, his hand back at my waist trapping me between him and the wall, but I was grinding desperately, as if with each kiss, he’d awaken my hunger even more. Focused on my neck, he loosened his grip a little, making me cling to him again. Each kiss was like burning fire.

“Lestat...” – I pleaded out of breath, everything becoming too much at once.

“Hold on.” – He said it in almost a whisper. Deep and lustful voice keeping my mind hanging on for a moment as he got rid of that annoying belt on his pants and pulled all down very skillfully. My gaze was in his face only as positioned himself quickly, lifting my left leg so it would wrapped around him. He pulled me against him as he enters suddenly. I was laying on my right side, back against the wall as I moaned his name, burying my face onto his neck as I held on for him like dear life. His thrusts were continuous as i grind helplessly, blood rushing everywhere. His face was buried on my neck, heavy breathing, lustful and pleading, perfect moans escaping from deep within.

It was all pure bliss as I grinded my way faster, intoxicated. I could feel everything so intensely in this pure adrenaline state. Closer and closer, my body was tensing up. Skin against skin allowing a fuse of the senses... But wait! Someone is watching me.

“David...” – I breathed.

His mind was open to me. 

_“Why he has to get that reward? Isn’t he selfish enough?”_

He seemed pissed, but his eyes revealed anger and... Lust?

Lestat couldn’t even feel his fledgling nearby, nor read his thoughts whatsoever. Two could play this game.

I hissed and grinned as Lestat started to thrust harder and faster.

“Ah!... Are you pissed yet, David? Pure... Animalistic...” – I was so close...

“Oh God!” – I screamed as my body released the accumulated tension into pure bliss. Lestat was still thrusting, finally finding his release soon after. My body trembled with aftershocks as I looked directly at David, who was trying to conceal his anger.

I got up as soon as possible, freeing myself from Lestat. He lay still, his ribs moving up and down softly from the aftermath of our little activity. Staying the same as I had found him, his mind drifted again into sweet slumber.

Still naked, I sat on top of a table. David came right in front of me, eyeing me like a predator looks at a pray. He went to kiss me as I turned away.

“One hand only. Start talking.” – I said, assertively, not wanting to ruin the anticipation.

“I want to know what you are. You could, for all purposes, be lying.” – He looked right into my eyes, stern tone, as his left hand was stroking my thigh.

I felt the same electricity jolt through my body as his warm palm came in contact with my skin. It was on again. His scent was different but I had to focus so I could think. He placed his other hand in my thigh, loving the reactions he was drinking from me.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. Human to vampire. My maker. Was almost the same it was with Lestat. I went to him, a very powerful. He turned me and then he killed himself.”

David pulled me close as he kissed me lustfully. I held his face and I smirked.

“And the rest. You’re human.” – He breathed between kisses as he was making a trail down my collarbone.

“Human as every walking sac of meat. My blood had some kind of metamorphosis. And I tweak it a little in the old days. Frankenstein myself to my needs.”

I bit my lip as he kissed a little below my bellybutton.

“Stop! Not now. Don´t ruin it.” – I said, attentively.

He let out a frustrated sigh and said between his teeth:

“That doesn’t explain this, your lust. Why the scent of your blood is so powerful that outshines every rational thought.” – He was going mad.

I felt Lestat turning in the bed.

“David?” – He said sleepily. Oh no, he mustn’t know.

“Go to sleep my sweetheart.” – I said softly as I waved my hand which was closer to him, making him turn again in the bed. I focused on David’s eyes.

“We should go to a place more private.” – He said.

“But its warm here. I don’t want to leave.” – I said, coyly.

“My room then. No one will know.” – He said, quickly with a bit of hope.

“Louis knows. He can hear us.”

“Do you know about his powers? What are they?” – David asked with a newly awakened curiosity.

“That, I can’t speak of. His powers are his and his alone. Who am I to openly expose them to you?”

“Hm. Interesting.” – He said with a smirk.

“Perks of being a helpless nympho, trapped in your gaze.” – I said it softly, like almost a whisper.

At this point I was not thinking straight. I needed to satisfy the ache inside so bad. He started to leaving open kisses in my breasts, finding a nipple and then suck it gently, and then releasing it, making a little noise. Tying to rub my thighs together, to alleviate the need I felt dripping down my slick folds, I saw David looking at me with that same curiosity like before, analyzing my every move. I went upstairs into his room as he followed me silently.

“Let me straddle you please. “ – I said innocently.

“Sure.” – He quickly replied as he was almost tearing up is clothes to climb up the bed. I walked slowly, deliberately crawling to him as I position myself, making him enter me slowly.

“The blood, was a little after my turning.” – I said as I was moving a little faster, his hands helping me move as i grasped his shoulder. – “They think I was like them, but the blood was more than life itself. I found out about the “aching lust for my blood” when there were more than five different people wanting to taste it.”

I picked up the pace, moving faster and faster, David matching his thrusts with my movements.

“Ah, this feels so, so good... Don’t stop...” – I felt closer and closer, but then he stopped, his hands holding me in place with him still buried inside me.

“That doesn’t explain the aching lust, now does it?” – He asked with a little laugh.

“Why David! You, a Talamascian, don’t know why?” – I tried to move my hips, but with no avail, since his grip was stronger and I was in a very submissive state of mind.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Even Aaron knew! Actually, he was my confident in the Talamasca. But he didn’t hear it from me.”

“Did you knew Aaron?” – He asked surprised. – “How!?”

“When he worked on the case of the Mayfair Witches. You remember. Lasher, a former ghost of a Taltos, a mega pain in the family?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I met Ashlar, another Taltos, maybe the oldest of their kind and got my suspicions confirmed; just by the way he looked at me. Now I’m not sure, but this may be because I could, keep note, by my will only, mother a Taltos, or because I’m a witch... That seemed the most plausible at the time... Or because of my scent. Innate and unique to everyone, I thought maybe my frakenexperiences worked out a little something beyond my grasp. When I went to visit Aaron, he was being haunted by Lasher, and Lasher caught my presence and we exchange glances. The way he looked at me was of pure lust, the same way most of the supernatural creatures look at me from time to time. But I knew it wasn’t the simple fact of me mothering a Taltos, because I was infertile way before I met the Mayfairs. I had to move mountains to cloak myself from him. But that proved my point. And don’t get your mind too drifted in this.”

“Innate huh? Don’t tell me you’ve slept with Ashlar.” – He scoffed. I could read his mind. His movements became more possessive just by the fact that I was wanted by many.

“I’m a nympho, not a hooker. And we’re friends. Now David, how was it with Merrick?” – I said sarcastically. He apparently got my hint as he turned us around, so I was on the bottom. He held my arms with his hand as he fucked me relentlessly. His grip has hurting me but I couldn’t care less. I liked a little dominance once in a while.

“I’m so close... so close... Please, harder...”

My vision was turning white as the waves from the orgasm rippled through my body. David continued thrusting as he found he release and was riding his own orgasm. I was getting too sensitive.

“Stop, it’s... Ouch!” – I turned up and tried to stay quiet . David was placing soft kisses on my shoulder.

After a while of laziness and a bit of cuddling, he asked:

“Is he human?”

“Hm?” – I was almost drifting peacefully into the sweet land of dreams when that question strike a spark in my heart. I answered it as softly as I could.

“Yes. No fangs involved. I’m human and very happy when I’m with him. It’s another part of my life that is also real, but it’s richer than this. I found an old spark in me that is best suited to my needs. And i mean emotional needs. Not those other ones. He knows what I am and accepts me for it. And I haven’t got the urge to drink at all when I’m with him.”

“True love...” – David said, his mind drifting, his eyebrows frowned in confusion. – “Will you leave this life? What about Lestat?”

“If I leave or not, that decision is to me and me alone. I won’t lose this chance. I’m happy with him and I know that crippling lust is too much for some people to handle but David, supernatural creatures like you guys aren’t and shouldn’t get attached to me like this. I’m surprised that you even asked me this question.” – I turned around and got up, picking David’s shirt off the floor and putting it on me. It looked big and comfy, just what I wanted.

He moved as I was leaving, trying to say something.

“And Lestat, he screwed up. Big. He lays there, drunken on a mix of blood and absinth, just waiting for a sign, but he knows he may well not see me ever again. I hate him, and before you tell me that time heals all, it doesn’t. If I hadn’t found another direction, I would still being blinded by his crap... I don’t forgive twice, David. He will recover. And you won’t be with your mind so clouded like you are today and will be able to process all of this and make the right conclusions. Maybe I will be back, maybe I won’t, and who cares?”

“Liz... I... I am so sorry...” – He said, shaking his head. 

“It’s not your fault. I forgive you for not knowing and I forgive you for what happened now. I just do my own thing. We may cross paths now and then. And I always will be your friend. Lestat will recover, more wounded than healed, and you won’t tell him what I have told you.” – I said with a smile. Looking at a corner, I found some of my old shoes from when I lived here with the. I put them on.

David just stood there, bloodshot tears running like a red river, gazing down at the carpet.

I walked out of the house and I stare at the sky. No stars. I murmured.

“Lestat, will wake, and stubborn as a cat, he will try to find me. What if the world didn’t rely on a Clearview?”


End file.
